


In Their Own Words - Anthony Crowley and Avery Fell

by ChateauxWithChattox (Lurlur)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Slow Show - mia_ugly
Genre: Anthony Crowley - Freeform, Avery Fell - Freeform, Canon Queer Character, I don't know how to tag this, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Magazine Article, Meta, Metafiction, Queer Themes, character interviews, queer and alive, slow show by mia_ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/ChateauxWithChattox
Summary: The Variety interview with Anthony Crowley and Avery FellFrom Slow Show by mia-ugly
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 101
Kudos: 298
Collections: Slow Show Metaverse





	In Their Own Words - Anthony Crowley and Avery Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the Warlock Party House. I'd like my life back now, please?
> 
> Special thanks to attheborder for the fantastic skin! and moveslikebucky for the beta reader service <3

Anthony & Avery: In Their Own Words

 _By_ Shira Voss

It’s not at all controversial to say that Warlock has been the runaway cultural phenomenon of the past few years, growing from a moderate yet dedicated fan-base of fantasy die-hards into something with near universal appeal. The success of the show owes much to its three leads, Anathema Device (Julia Chattox), Avery Fell (William of Neath), and Anthony Crowley (Erasmus). Warlock showrunner, Michael Ange, took some real risks with the casting of her leads. Avery Fell, although an established and celebrated actor, was untested in this kind of genre work. Anathema Device was a total unknown, appearing only in an infomercial for a bread knife before Ange plucked her from obscurity and dropped her into the limelight. Perhaps most incredible of all, Anthony Crowley and his meteoric return to the public eye. He winces when I mention this, modest and self-deprecating to ease his discomfort, and then he surprises me with the observation that, seeing as meteors fall, wouldn’t it be more appropriate to refer to his previous disgrace as a meteoric decline? 

It’s this kind of openness and affability that I find most striking when I meet with Avery and Anthony in a London restaurant. They have graciously agreed to this interview, knowing the insatiable public hunger for details of their relationship. I hope you will understand why I went into this interview expecting to have to prise details and climb an almost literal wall to get them to open up. 

When they arrive, Avery is clearly nervous; this is his first interview since coming out as gay and that would make almost anyone anxious. Anthony is the saviour to us both, encouraging Avery to answer in his own words, deflecting topics they don’t want to discuss, and all whilst giving me plenty of exclusive material. He’s very obviously an inherently kind person, gentle with everyone he interacts with. I can see the shadow of his old self behind these actions. It’s as if he expects the world to see him as an intimidating, unpredictable menace, so he softens every edge he might have. From the way that Avery warms up, I can tell that this version of Anthony is genuine enough to be putting Avery at ease. 

If you’re hoping for sordid details, juicy Warlock gossip, behind-the-scenes dramas, then I’m afraid that this article will be a disappointment to you. If, like me, you want the heart-rending true story of how two of the world’s most popular actors fell in love and overcame their barriers to be together, hold tight. We’re getting there. 

**No, Avery didn’t cheat on Tracy with Anthony, but not for the reason you’d expect.**

This question is on my list, under about a hundred others and surrounded by question marks. I know that it’s a hotly debated topic but it’s also deeply personal. I doubt I’ll have the necessary rapport with either man to broach such a prickly subject before our time is up. To my surprise, Avery tells me that he wants to set the record straight. With encouragement from Anthony, Avery spills the truth of his decades-long relationship with Tracy Potts. 

Tracy and Avery met when they were both in their early twenties on one fateful night in Bristol and formed a lifelong friendship. They moved to London together, Avery to pursue his acting career and Tracy as an escape from the life she felt trapped in back home. Just as Avery was starting to find success; Anthony was crashing and burning in magnificent style. In a bizarre twist of fate, Anthony’s fall and the media reaction to his coming out left Avery worried about being himself in such a public way. In the tradition of Debbie Reynolds and Natalie Porter, Tracy agreed to pretend to be his date for a premier. Then an awards ceremony. Tracy quickly assumed the role of Avery’s long-term partner, living together and attending events arm-in-arm. Avery insists (and I later spoke to Tracy who confirms) that they were both free to leave the arrangement at any time. What is perhaps the most upsetting part of this story is the way that Avery describes himself during this time, as someone who didn’t need love, who might not deserve it. Anthony is quick with a comforting hand, and it’s clear to see how Avery lights up now. Avery admits that he was falling in love with Anthony before Tracy called an end to their arrangement, that he did things that would be considered a violation of trust if, indeed, he and Tracy had actually been romantically involved. 

Ultimately, it was Tracy realising that whatever was happening between Anthony and Avery had grown into love that spurred her to call time. Avery is reluctant to tell me the exact event that prompted this realisation and I’m content to let you all speculate. 

**The filming of Season 3 was intensely difficult for them both for exactly the reasons you think.**

Anthony laughs when I put this question to them, asking about the impact of that moment in the third episode of Season 3 on their feelings for each other. There’s a story here, I’m sure, but they are keeping it tight to their chests. Avery gives a dramatic sigh and refers to the scene as “Our first kiss” whilst giving Anthony the most adoring look I have ever seen one human give to another. 

I ask if that means they managed that scorcher on the first take and there’s a second where it looks like Anthony might actually burst into flames. Avery smoothly corrects himself. 

“Our first 15 kisses, give or take.” 

“It was far harder to act like I wasn’t falling in love with him when the cameras weren’t on us, if I’m honest.” He says it like a joke, but I suspect there’s a lot of truth there. 

Anthony looks pained; for the first time since they sat down, he removes his ubiquitous sunglasses and hangs them from the neck of his shirt. 

“It was hell,” he admits, accepting a kiss from Avery. “I’d get used to it, to seeing Avery looking at me all moon-eyed and heart-sick. Then Michael would call ‘Cut’ and the look would disappear. I spent a lot of the season wondering if I’d done something to upset him.” 

I realise now that these two will not be pulling their punches with me. It’s an interviewer’s dream and also an enormous responsibility. 

**The course of true love never did run smooth, not even for internationally acclaimed actors.**

I ask Avery if his experience of coming out has been in line with his expectations. It’s only been a couple of months but much of the initial backlash has calmed down, hastened by the closure of Avery’s twitter profile. 

“Those nearest and dearest to me have been immensely supportive. My family, Tracy, my co-stars and the whole Warlock crew, and Anthony, of course, have all kept me sane during this explosion of opinion.” 

Avery has never been one to court the press, he didn’t make headlines or the gossip pages except for the occasional colourful tuxedo or generous charity donation. I suggest that recent events have caused that status quo to shift. Anthony quickly points out my mistake. 

“Avery was making headlines before he came out,” he grins at me. “New Year’s Eve and, what was it, #wallslamgate?” 

His quip lightens the mood considerably and I take the opportunity to enquire about that photo and the speculation it sparked for their fans. Anthony starts to give the prepared statement about high spirits and friendly disagreement but Avery puts his hand on Anthony’s arm and shakes his head. 

“We were kissing. I was feeling brash and foolhardy and I tempted him into kissing me, thinking we would be safe. Someone came out of a backdoor, saw us, and went to take a photograph. Anthony protected me, jumping in front of the camera, making up this fictional fight.” 

Throughout the telling of this story, Avery is looking at Anthony and I get the impression that there’s an old wound being healed. 

I’m surprised that their relationship has been ongoing for this long without more speculation and mention so to them. Anthony leans back in his chair and folds his arms, looking at Avery with obvious mischief. 

“Tell the nice lady what you did, angel.” 

For his part, Avery looks like he’s trying to swallow a hedgehog backwards. 

“I called it off the next day.” 

Anthony doesn’t allow Avery to be uncomfortable for more than a few seconds, shifting his chair closer and nuzzling his cheek like a newlywed. I finally ask the question that has been asked by everyone with an internet connection since the press release: when did this become official? They both speak at once and I expect them to contradict each other again. 

“The Season 4 wrap party.” 

It’s like they’ve rehearsed except for the look of delight they exchange upon speaking in such perfect synchronisation. It’s my turn to laugh now. 

We talk about more serious topics as well. Avery has been deeply affected by the backlash to his coming out and the increased interest in his personal life. They both agree that the Warlock fans have largely been respectful and supportive but, as with all things, there’s always a vocal minority who can make things unpleasant. Whether Avery will ever return to Twitter is an open question without answer at this time. 

**The dynamics on set are both unchanged and forever altered. It’s a paradox that makes sense.**

My final line of questioning has all three of us giggling like school children. When asked about how the atmosphere on set has changed now that filming for Season 5 is underway, Anthony treats me to an anecdote about how he watched Anathema Device going from person to person and collecting on all the wagers she’d made. He claims that she was paid by everyone from Newton Pulsifer (who plays Nicholas Trent) and showrunner, Michael Ange, right through to the catering assistant and minibus drivers. 

Avery follows with his own story about being in the make-up chair getting ready for his first scene of the season and being approached by half the crew on set to both congratulate him and gripe about how much money he’d cost them. 

The cliche of a crew starting to feel like family is trotted out for almost every production but, with Warlock, you really do get the feeling that they all have each others’ backs. It’s been a LGBTQ+ friendly production since day one; you don’t hire Anthony Crowley as a lead without having that in mind. Both Anthony and Avery are quick to remind me of what happened during the filming of Season 1, when an unnamed assistant director was fired for using homophobic language when addressing a runner. 

Avery admits that he was nervous about the reception he’d get when filming picked up again earlier this month. 

“I’d been lying to everyone for so long, I feared that they would hold that against me. I worried that people I considered my friends would become like strangers. If anything, the opposite is true. Without the self-imposed mask, my friendships have only deepened.” 

I attempt to weasel any news about this next season from them but they are tight-lipped and won’t even give me a teaser. 

As I put on my coat to leave, Anthony notices the pin on my lapel. 

“Is that- Is that from what I said?” he points at the black and silver “Queer & Alive” pin that I habitually wear. 

Well aware that I’m dangerously close to gushing after several hours of professionalism, I nod and take it off. I tell him to keep it, I’ll get another. 

The last impression I have as I leave the restaurant and try to hold myself together enough to make it to the tube station is that, even now, Anthony Crowley doesn’t know how much he means to the queer community. 

_Shira Voss is a freelance journalist who regularly contributes to Variety. She lives in London with her wife, their two children, and a chocolate labrador who eats socks. Shira has been published by Rolling Stone, Billboard, Vanity Fair, The Advocate, Pink and many others._

  



End file.
